Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay
Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay is a member of the quarian Admiralty Board. She is an old friend of Tali'Zorah's father, having known the Zorah family for over 25 years. Mass Effect 2 Tali calls her "Auntie Raan." She and Tali's mother synchronised suits so that they could be in the same clean room for Tali's birth. As a result, she was sick for a week. Raan was the one who placed Tali in her bubble, an environmental unit quarian infants wear. When Tali'Zorah vas Neema is accused of treason against the quarian people, Admiral Raan is seen presiding over her hearing, but had to recuse herself from taking part due to her relationship with the Zorah family. She instead acts as the moderator and the spokesman for the trial. She doesn't inform Tali about the geth attack on the Alarei when she comes aboard the Rayya; instead she reveals this during the opening proceedings to ensure Tali displayed surprise and dismay, something which Raan hopes will convince the judges to let Tali prove her innocence. She is undecided on the geth, not siding with any of the other admirals. Depending on Commander Shepard's actions on Tali's behalf, the Admiral announces the result of the trial: Tali is guilty and sentenced to exile, or the Board has acquitted her of all charges. Mass Effect 3 If Tali died in the assault on the Collector Base, Raan fulfills Tali's role in key plot events. Raan remains aboard the Normandy SR-2 in the War Room, as a quarian envoy for the duration of the missions on Rannoch. During the mission to disable the geth dreadnought, Raan abides by the mission plan and prepares her ships to retreat or getting ready to counterattack. She tries to stop Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema, who orders the Heavy Fleet to open fire on the dreadnought, endangering Shepard's team, but is forced to comply with his orders after realizing the importance of the Heavy Fleet. She is outraged at this betrayal from Han and threatens to have him charged with treason. She tasks Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh with helping Gerrel to counter the geth after finding out from Legion or the Geth VI about the Reaper upgrades. If Legion was taken to Tali's trial, Raan recognizes it and refers to it as the Commander's 'geth friend'. Otherwise, Raan is momentarily outraged at the presence of geth aboard the Normandy. Shepard can speak to Raan during her stay about the quarian fleet defenses and armaments. Although she understands the risks involved, Raan is in favor of converting the liveships into dreadnoughts, saying that they must do whatever it takes to win, to which Shepard can offer an opinion. Raan also requests Shepard to rescue Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib-Qwib, who sacrificed his ship to destroy a geth planetary cannon and crash-landed on Rannoch. If Shepard destroys the geth servers, Raan expresses surprise at seeing the recorded information regarding the Morning War but refuses to be swayed by it, reiterating that admirals don't have the luxury of second thoughts. Sometime later, she provides Shepard with a Sync Laser and the coordinates of the previously elusive Reaper base on Rannoch. During the assault on the base, her ship is shot down and she makes a crash landing on the planet. If Shepard picks the geth over the quarians and Raan has taken Tali's place, she commits suicide by shooting herself in the head. If Shepard chooses the quarians over the geth and Tali is dead, Raan dispatches Legion or the Geth VI with a shotgun when the geth platform rejects the decision and attacks Shepard. She expresses regret at having to do so, saying that it had seemed sincere. If peace is secured between the quarians and the geth, a newly sentient Geth Prime approaches her and welcomes her people to Rannoch. Raan suggests the southern continent for settling, as it had excellent farmland. Sometime later, Raan sends Shepard an e-mail after her departure from the Normandy. She changes her name to Shala'Raan vas Rannoch. If geth-quarian peace is achieved, she still expresses some wariness on the situation. If the geth are destroyed, the e-mail is different: If Tali is dead, Raan is present on Earth at the Forward Operating Base, ready to commit the quarian forces to the final battle. Trivia *"RAAN" is also a common abbreviation for "Right Ascension of Ascending Node," one of the quantities used to describe the shape and location of a spacecraft's orbit. *Shala is a Babylonian and Akkadian war goddess and a goddess of grain, the consort of the storm-god Adad. de:Admiral Raan es:Shala'Raan vas Tonbay fr:Shala'Raan vas Tonbay it:Ammiraglio Shala'Raan vas Tonbay pl:Shala’Raan vas Tonbay ru:Шала'Раан вас Тонбай uk:Шала'Раан вас Тонбай Category:Recurring Characters